Elder scott clerkson
i think i finally found the potion of immortality after i drink it i'll be invincible! i've been researching this for many years and here it is right on my hands hopefully it will work properly without any unwanted side effects. Scott drinks the potion and it tasted wonderful indescribably delicious a warm feeling grew inside his body and he was slightly frightened but not for long he brushed his teeth took a shower and slept in his comfy bed. he dreamt of something terrifying and it was about the death of someone scott never saw before but he was able to now who she was, she was peter's mother and she died of overdosing on bear this terrified scott and it woke him up the time was midnight. he was crying and sweating and peter opened his bedroom door to find out what was going on. Scott what's goin on? peter was concerned and alarmed and he walked next to scotts bed and listened to his reply. I had a terrible nightmare about your mother... scott said covering himself in his bed blankets and shaking. Wait... you've never met my mother how did she look like? scott was skeptical about what scott told him but he listened once again. he had brown long hair blue eyes and she wore blue pants and a red shirt she died from a beer overdose. Peter was shocked as scotts description was 100% accurate. Scott... That dream was not an ordinary dream my mother did die recently... Scott was shocked that what he had was more than just a dream he saw peter's mother die right in front of his own eyes Peter noticed that scott was filled with fear so he massaged him to calm him down and it worked as he fell back to sleep. peter silently went back to bed and the next morning scott woke up and looked at himself into the bathroom mirror but he noticed that fur was falling from his scalp. he held some fur on his hands in frustration he had no idea why all this was happening to him so he thought and found out that this may be side effects from his immortality potion. but there just side effects right... it cant harm scott, well later on it did. scott once again had a dream about an individual that looks like him called rocket raccoon however he was old and weak he died from some sort of infection. scott once again woke up in the middle of the night he tried his best not to cry this time. he was getting sick of these dreams but there was no way to prevent them they just came and went as he slept. his head hurt even more and his spine was painful he tried his best to ignore it but he was unable to sleep until morning came. while looking into the vasteness of space he saw his reflection, it was thin and missing fur.